1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of chiropractic treatment and shaped blocks therefor.
2. Description of Prior Art
A true right-handed person always has the tendency to work or do any physical activity on his right side at least 90% of the time. When this person starts to walk after a working session or a physical work-out, he needs at least one hour to readjust his muscular system. The same is true for the left side of a left-handed person. The muscular system therefore has a tendency to pull the right hip (in the case of a right-handed person) downwardly, thus producing a stress, thus affecting the region of the lower lumbar vertebrae. Since those vertebrae are responsible for the entire nervous system of the lower part of the body, which eventually affects the nervous system at the level of the neck, serious headaches or other discomfort or fatique result at the end of the day. When going to bed, the weight of the body will force the hip to restabilize in the normal position of the lower body and a normal person will therefore feel relieved. However, as the years go by, the muscles never completely regain the normal position with the result that there is always some kind of subluxation remaining which eventually affects the cervical and dorsal regions of the body.
There is therefore a need of a treatment which will compensate for the incomplete stabilization obtained when sleeping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a treatment enabling a person to be relieved of the discomfort arising from a slight displacement of the pelvic portion of the body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide especially shaped blocks which are suitable to perform such treatments.